The Return! Part 5
The final battle between Mad Ben, Nega Ben, and Prime Ben begins! Plot Galactic Plumber Central, where Max and Rook are surrounded by Mad Ben's and Nega Ben's drones. Mad Ben: Give up yet? Max: Never! Rook, get to the Magistrata, I'll take care of this! Rook: Magister Tennyson, I cannot allow that! Max: We're not discussing this, Rook! Go, now! Rook: Very well. Rook soon takes off. Mad Ben: Handle the old man. The alien's mine! Mad Ben soon transforms into Astrodactyl to fly after him. Mad Astrodactyl: Here I come. Mad Ben flies after Rook, which Max tries to stop, but the drones begin ganging up on him. Max: Back! Back! Max begins blasting the drones, but more take their place. Rook makes it to the Magistrata. Who is in a holding cell surrounded by drones. Rook blasts them all, which destroys them. Rook: Magistrata? Magistrata: Rook Blonko? How on Earth did I get here? Rook: I am afraid that it is a long story. Magistrata: Care to shorten it? Rook: No I cannot. However I can tell you that you were removed from power and replaced by Nega Ben and Warlord Ben. Magistrata: I am beginning to remember, but who did it? Servantis: I am afraid it was me, dear Magistrata. Magistrata: Servantis, you traitor! Servantis: No, you are all the traitors! You all don't see how dangerous Tennyson is and thanks to me, you all saw it! Rook: Because you forcibly made Ben into a raving lunatic! Servantis: And no one will know that once you two are destroyed. Get them both! Rook, Max, and the Magistrata are in trouble now and unfortunately Ben does not know anything. Ben is still in his room in the fetal position, but soon he is greeted by someone. Ben: Go away, Argit. Riley: I'm not Argit, Ben. Ben: Riley? What are you doing up? Riley: I heal fast. Remember? Ben: No. Riley: Listen, you need to stop feeling down. I am okay, you see? Ben: But I was the one who put you in that bed. Riley: You weren't thinking straight. Ben: What does it matter?! Maybe Servantis and the Rooters were right about me?! I'm a monster. Riley grabs Ben by his collar. Riley: Listen, Tennyson! You need to get a grip! Your grandfather, my surrogate father has gone to the Galactic Plumber HQ to stop your two evil twins! They're risking their lives and here you are drowning in your own guilt! I may not be at my best, but I am going to help them! If you were twice the hero you brag about, then you'd go too! Or you can give up and become nothing more than a rotting vegetable here in this room for the rest of your life! Ben doesn't say anything, so Riley just drops Ben on the floor, which he then intends to leave. Riley: You know I can't believe that I was actually jealous of you. Ben: What? Riley: Yes, I said it. I've been trying to make a name for myself in Rapid City, but I still get compared to you. People either think I am you or because of my hair and eyes, they think I'm your Galvan twin Albedo. No matter the good I do or the people I help, I cannot escape your shadow. Now look at you: you're sulking in your own tears and sitting like a rock. To be honest, I don't know why I was so envious of you. So long, Ben. Pray we never meet again. Riley leaves Ben's room so he can go help Max and Rook, but Ben actually took what Riley said to heart. Ben: He was jealous of me? I don't know what to say. Azmuth: Then think about what you should do. Ben: Azmuth? Where are you? Azmuth: Irrelevant, Ben. You should heed your clone's words because he and Rook were right. Ben: So, you here to scold me too? Can't blame you. Azmuth: Enough of this! Azmuth appears in front of Ben and jumps on his chest. Azmuth: Listen to me, Tennyson because I am tired of having these typical mentor conversations with you when you mess up. You must listen to your friends, Ben because they are all right! You have proven to me time and time again that even with your immaturity, you are worthy of my Omnitrix. You have shown great courage, determination, and heroism and it isn't because of a trinket created by my brilliant intellect. It was because of your heart, your kindness, your humanity. I won't tell you what do to because you are old enough to figure it out for yourself, but I just hope you'll do the right thing. Azmuth attempts to leave. Ben: Azmuth, wait. Azmuth: What? Ben grabs his Omnitrix and puts it back on. Ben: You're right. It's time to stop sulking and get down to business. Azmuth: Are you suggesting what I think you're about to say? Ben: Yeah. It's Hero Time! Azmuth: Very good. Then allow me to supply you with your means of transportation. Ben: Thanks, Azmuth, for everything. Azmuth: Of course. Ben is suddenly teleported away in an instant. Back on the Plumber HQ, the battle does not bode well for Max or Rook. Both have been taken captive by the bad Bens and Rooters. Nega Ben: Excellent work, everyone. Now it's time for their sentence. Mad Ben: Which is? Nega Ben: Slow and excruciating death! Mad Ben: Now you're talking. Ben: Not so fast. Max/Rook: Ben! Nega Ben: What are you doing here?! Ben: I realized that I need to stop crying like a child and take you bad Bens out once and for all! Mad Ben: I knew this plan wouldn't work! I knew it! Nega Ben: AAAHHHH!!! You incompetent morons! Do something! Mad Ben: Morons?! Morons?! That is it, I am working solo now and my first order of business is to kill you! Nega Ben: Bring it! Mad Ben takes a swing at Nega Ben with his fists, then another and another, but Nega Ben managed to block one of them and deliver one of his own. Mad Ben: You'll regret that. Nega Ben: How? I got Eon's gauntlet remember? I can de-age you into a baby or turn you into an old man. Ben: As much as he deserves that, I can't allow that. Ben transforms into Lodestar and uses his magnetic powers to take it away from Nega Ben. Lodestar: My magnetic personality. Riley: Seems you regained your quips, Ben. Riley comes out of the floor finally arrived. Riley: I had to fly all the way in speed faster than I've ever done to get here and let me guess: you teleported thanks to Azmuth? Lodestar: Yup. Riley: Always the easy way with you, isn't it? Lodestar: Yeah, but listen, we got a situation here. Riley: I can see that. Use your powers to crush every single one of those drones to tin cans and fast! Lodestar: You got it! Ben uses Lodestar's powers to do just that and now the fight is much more even. Lodestar: Now let's end this. Riley, you take Warlord Ben, Max and Rook, you take the Rooters, and Nega Ben is mine! Riley: You got it! Rook: It will be a pleasure. Max: Sure will. Nega Ben: Then kill them already! So then a battle royal between every single person wages on: Ben transforms into Ditto so he can surround Nega Ben. Nega Ben: No fair! I don't have an Omnitrix to counter your attacks! Ditto: When has that stopped you? Ditto 2: Yeah, didn't you chop off my hand just to get mine? Nega Ben: Oh, you're right. Take this! Nega Ben aims a blaster at the Ditto clones and begins firing at him! Ditto: A gun, really? Ditto 2: That all you got? Nega Ben: No it is not, you witless moron! The Dittos merge back into one and become Ben again. Ben: There's no need to be rude, dude. Look at that, I rhymed. Nega Ben: AAAHHH!! After all this time, I can't understand why a dope like you hasn't been killed yet?! You're just a child! Ben: Newsflash, dude, you and me are the same person. So if I'm a child then so are you. Mad Ben: Yeah and he deserves to die too. Mad Ben smacks Riley away, then becomes Bloxx with his Omnitrix. Then as Bloxx, Mad Ben extends one of his arms to trap Nega Ben in a vice like construct. He then proceeds to crush the life out of him. Ben: Sorry, but even he doesn't deserve that. Well, maybe he does, but I gotta stop you. Ben transforms into Diamondhead, turns his right arm into a sword, then slashes through Mad Ben's arm. Mad Ben: Ow! Then Ben turns his hand into a mace to then strike him in the face and against a wall. Nega Ben tries to escape, but Ben shoots a crystal shard right at one of Nega Ben's sleeves, so he can't go anywhere. Max: Good job, Ben. Care to lend us a hand? Diamondhead: Got it. Ben encases the rest of the bad guy's legs in crystal prisons so they cannot escape. The battle is won by the heroes with the Rooters and the two bad Bens being taken into custody. Some time passes and the Magistrata regains her power and rank. Ben: Have fun in the Null Void, you two. Mad Ben: As soon as we're there, I'm gonna finish you! Nega Ben: Oh, shut up. The two Bens and the Rooters are sent to the Null Void now, with no possibility of parole. Magistrata: Thank heaven that is done. Riley: How 'bout something more realistic? Thank Ben that this is done. Ben: Actually I need to thank you, Riley and Rook and even Azmuth. You were right about me and all of this. I overreacted and let my guilt get in the way of things. I couldn't have done any of this without you. Riley: True, but you came to your senses, Ben. Well, I'm off. Ben: Where you going? Riley: Back home to Rapid City of course. Been away far too long. Though with Psychobos trapped in another dimension, it has been pretty boring. Ben: Then why don't you come hang in Bellwood? We could use another hero there. Riley: Thanks, but no thanks. I have my town, you have yours. Until next time, Ben. Ben: Until next time. They shake hands with one another, then Riley heads back to Earth his own way by flying. In the Null Void now, both bad Bens are fleeing for their lives. They are being chased by a Way Bad. Mad Ben: This is all your fault! Nega Ben: Give it up already, you petty little thug! Mad Ben: That's it! Nega Ben: "That's it!" "That's it!" Is that all you can say? Just run for your miserable life! Mad Ben: Then I finish you! Nega Ben: Doubt it, be forewarned, they haven't heard the last of me! THE END! Characters Heroes * Ben Tennyson * Riley Twist * Max Tennyson * Rook Blonko Villains * Ben Tennyson (Dimension 3) * Mad Ben Tennyson * Proctor Servantis Others * Magistrata * Argit Aliens Used By Ben * Lodestar * Diamondhead By Mad Ben * Astrodactyl * Bloxx Major Events * Ben regains his hero attitude. * Nega Ben and Mad Ben are banished to the Null Void. * The Magistrata regains her power. * The Rooters are disbanded again. Category:Episodes Category:Gothamcity1992 Category:Ben 10: Civil War